One of the well-known devices for elastically supporting vibrating objects, such as a suspension member and an engine, on a vehicle body, is a liquid-filled vibration isolator that dampens vibrations by means of a resonance phenomenon of liquid (Patent Literature 1). In the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a hollow cylindrical first unit and a shaft unit are coupled with a rubber-like elastic body to form an intermediate unit, and a hollow cylindrical second unit is disposed radially outside the intermediate unit. The first unit includes a pair of annular elements, and a pair of coupling elements which couple the annular elements and are opposed to each other with respect to an axis. The elastic body includes first wall portions coupling the annular elements to the shaft unit, and second wall portions coupling the coupling elements to the shaft unit. The elastic body is integrally-molded with the first and second wall portions, and is bonded by vulcanization to the shaft unit and the first unit. After the intermediate unit is inserted into the second unit, the second unit is drawn to be smaller in diameter, thereby manufacturing a liquid-filled vibration isolator having liquid chambers formed in the first wall portions and defined by the second wall portions.